The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus (for example, a printer or a multifunction peripheral) includes an electrophotographic photosensitive member as an image bearing member. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. Electrophotographic photosensitive members used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses for example include single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members and multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members each include a single-layer photosensitive layer having a charge generating function and a charge transport function. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members each include, as the photosensitive layer, a charge generating layer having a charge generating function and a charge transport layer having a charge transport function.
A polyarylate resin represented by chemical formula (Resin-A) (also referred to below as a polyarylate resin (Resin-A)) is known. A known electrophotographic photosensitive member contains the polyarylate resin (Resin-A).
